


No Heart -a Larry Stylinson love story-

by harrytomlinsonb



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fetus, Harry won't give up, Hot, Jealouis, M/M, Ricky is actually Louis, Sweet!Liam, cold!Louis, cute!harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, there is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrytomlinsonb/pseuds/harrytomlinsonb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Who the fuck is Ricky?''</p><p>What happens when fire and ice meet? Will ice melt, or will he get even colder to protect himself for the warmth of fire? </p><p>Harry and Louis are both fetus in this story. Oh, and Harry is very giggly and blushy.</p><p>➳ In which Louis is a cold-hearted bitch who doesn't even want to tell his name and Harry has a huge crush on him.</p><p>(This book is also on Wattpad, by @/pinkplumplips)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Heart -a Larry Stylinson love story-

Today is the first day of the new school year, that means that there will come new students, and _that_ means that there will be new hot guys too. Harry smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. Maybe, just maybe he will find love this year. Hey, don't laugh! He's fifteen, yeah. Little did Harry know it'd come so fast.

He picked up his school uniform and got dressed in some weird, baggy trousers with an even weirder blazer. He laughed at the sight in the mirror in front of him, he really looked like a nerd. So he unfastened two buttons from his button-up, so you could see his chest a bit and let his trousers ride lowly around his hips. He ruffled his hair and checked it for the last time in the mirror. His hair was so curly, it wasn't even pretty, Harry thought. He decided to let it grow a bit, so the curls would loosen.

When it was time to leave the house, he put his jacket on and was ready to walk ten minutes to school.

When he finally arrived, he saw everyone chatting with their friends, being happy and stuff. He didn't have any friends, just a few kids he talked to once in a while, Harry didn't even know why, well maybe he did, but he didn't want to think about that. He sighed and sat down on the grass, against a tree. He looked around, the weather was nice, sun shining, birds chirping, people laughing, the first years walking nervously towards the school building. Every inch of the place was scanned by Harry's eyes and when he looked at his lap, he immediately looked back to where an unfamiliar boy was walking.

Harry's eyes looked at the boy's body from his head to toes and back. Harry's mouth was hanging open, pink lips parted. Then, without knowing what he did, Harry whistled loudly. The boy looked up at Harry and Harry's eyes widened. His cheecks became a deep shade of red, but he kept looking at the boy. He had nice, brown, hair, falling in a fringe on his forehead and thin, pink lips, who were extremely kissable. The morning sunlight left a nice, warm colour on his face and Harry thought he was beautiful. The boy looked back at Harry curiously, but then looked to the ground and he continued walking, making no more eye-contact with anybody. Seconds later he walked towards the school building and disappeared in the crowdy hallway. Harry was staring so hard, that he could see a little shiny thing, falling out of the boy's pocket. He quickly sat up, ran over to where it had fallen and picked it up. He felt like he was the prince that only had this little stone and the mysterious boy was Cinderella.

Still thinking about keeping the little glowing stone, so he had a memory of the boy, or giving it back and being able to talk to him and seeing his face in close-up, he walked over to where he had left his school bag and grabbed it, also walking towards the crowdy hallway. He decided to give the stone back to the boy that he's going to call Ricky.

~

Harry couldn't wait till it was lunch, because then he'd give the stone back. So when the bell finally rang, he hurried out of the class, without a friend by his side (like always) and walked over to the lunchroom. He felt so lonely, he really wasn't a person that liked to be alone, he wanted hugs and touches, telling him that someone cared about him except his parents.

When he had filled his plate, he sat down and began eating. His eyes were searching for Ricky's and when he finally saw the boy, he sighed dreamily. Gosh, that boy, he thought, eyes never leaving him.

After what seemed like ages, he was chewing on the last bite of his sandwich and stood up from where he sat. He walked over to where the boy sat alone and when he arrived at his table, he picked up the chair awkwardly, it almost fell on the ground, because it was tangled in Ricky his chair and when he finally sat, he coughed awkwardly. The boy let out an annoyed sigh. ''What do you want'', he said. He didn't even ask it, he just commanded it. ''Uhm... I- you lost something'', Harry blushed, not being familiar with talking to someone in school. The boy just looked at him coldly and sighed again. After an awkward silence with him just looking at Harry in pure annoyance and Harry looking at his lap he said: ''Give it then..'' Harry's head snapped up, big green eyes looking at Ricky. ''Oh um..yeah, right.'' Harry awkwardly searched for the little stone in his pocket. His long fingers were so clumsy, it took ages before they were in his pocket.

''I don't have all day, kid'', Ricky sighed. Harry's head snapped up again. ''I have'', he smiled, dimples popping out and he searched further for the little stone. ''Ugh, people'', the boy mumbled. Harry giggled at his statement. ''You're funny.'' ''And you're not.'' Harry's giggles stopped and he frowned, why was he so mean? ''Uhm...I'll take that as a compliment?'' ''Just give the thing so I can leave this shithole of a cafetaria'', Ricky said. ''Yeah.. just wait. I- I got it'', Harry chattered, because of his awkward position to find that goddamn stone.

''Wait, before I'm giving it, I want to know your name'', Harry smiled, blushing a little. ''You don't deserve to know it'', the nameless boy answered. Harry looked at him questioningly, but the boy just shrugged. ''Alright, then.. how old are you?'' ''Seventeen", he answered, knowing that the curly boy wouldn't let it go. ''Oh, nice, I'm fifteen'', Harry smiled sweetly. ''Well, good to know. Now give me the thing'', he said, a bit rushed even though there were still thirty minutes left of the lunch break. Harry's smile dissapeared as soon as the words left Ricky's mouth and he finally placed the stone in the boy's hand. Ricky's eyes widened for a split second but he recovered fast and stood up. The older boy clenched it tightly in his hand and with a last glance at Harry, he left the room. Why was he acting so weird? His personality was ruining his looks, but Harry was still not over him.

~

After lunch Harry walked to class and sat down, just as the bell rang. Mrs Jace sat in front of the room and looked at all the students. Her wrinkly eyes looked at Harry's uniform and she frowned. ''Harry?'', she asked. He looked at her and she continued: ''Where is your tie?'' What? He looked down and sighed when he didn't see his tie. ''Oh shit, I'm sorry'', he said, his hands slapping over his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth. She frowned even deeper, her wrinkles showing more now. ''No cursing, Harold.'' Laughs were filling the room. Harry's cheecks became a slight pink and he decided to not let her call him 'Harold' again. ''I'm sorry, and it's Harry ma'am.'' ''Sure it is'', she mumbled and looked at the papers in front of her. Just then there was a knock on the door causing our heads to snap up.

Harry's eyes went big when he saw Ricky's figure standing in the doorframe. ''Is this class 123?'', he asked with his cute, scratchy voice. ''No, this is class 300'', Mrs Jace said. ''Oh, well, where is 123?'' She looked at Harry, thinking about his punishment. ''Harold?'', she called. ''It's Harry, ma'am.'' The class was once again filled with laughter. ''Harold, because you're not wearing a tie and you cursed, you have to lead this boy to his class.'' ''Thank you!'', Harry said too excited and not caring that she said 'Harold' again. ''Uhm..I mean, oh okay'', he cleared his throat and blushed when Louis' head snapped up to him. ''Oh no, ma'am, I'm sure I can find it on my own-'' ''No, you can't. Harry stand up and you, follow him'', she commanded. Harry stood up and almost fell, that's how he became a blushing mess and then walked over to where Ricky stood. ''Come on, you could be there already'', she pushed. Ricky walked outside the class and Harry followed. ''Uhm.. so... Ricky?'', he asked while he closed the door. Confusion was clear in Ricky's face when he said: ''What? Who's Ricky?'' Harry could kill himself right now. ''What? D-did I say Ricky? Because I- I didn't say Ricky. Did you say Ricky?'' He was blushing like mad and Ricky just rolled his eyes.

''Why don't I deserve to know your name?'', Harry asked after a pretty awkward silence, well, for Harry everything was awkward, because he was just awkward. The question was in his mind the whole time after lunch and he was so confused because he was really kind to the older boy. But Ricky ignored him and just kept walking, paying no attention to the poor curly boy. ''Um..okay'', Harry said awkwardly again, but then giggled when Ricky tripped over his feet, the boy shot him a glare that could kill someone and Harry stopped giggling, starting to pout.

''We should hang out some time, yeah?'', Harry tried. ''Look, kid. I don't give a shit about what you think or want, so just shut up, would you?'' Harry gulped, not knowing what to do in these kinds of situations. So Ricky was being a bitch and Harry just wanted to get to know him, what the hell was Ricky's problem?

An idea that made Harry giggle, shot into his mind.

''Your class is here'', he smirked, knowing that this class was the class where all the punks and the sluts were. Ricky didn't even hesitate when he walked to the door and knocked on it. Harry giggled and ran away, he stopped when he was behind a locker to hide himself for an angry Ricky.

Moments later he heard laughs and giggles coming from the class, a door closing and then loud footsteps. ''Harry? Where are you? I'm so done with you.'' Harry used his hands to muffle his laughter. ''But we never even were in a relationship, Rick'', he said in a girly voice, acting innocent as he walked away from the lockers, shaking a bit with his bum. ''Who the fuck is Rick?'' ''I thought you didn't gave a shit?'', Harry teased. ''Don't you dare feel brave now, you little-'' ''Harry?'', a boy from his class enterrupted the furious Ricky, ''Mrs Jace is asking for you.'' ''Alright, I just have to say something to Ricky.'' The boy nodded and walked away, but not before looking weirdly at Ricky and Harry. ''Why d-'' ''Sshhh, Rick,'' Harry shushed him, placing his finger over Louis lips, he wanted to save the feeling of their touch, ''just go to the second door on your left and you'll see that it's your class. Maybe you should look at the class number before walking in this time'' He giggled, winked at Ricky and then started blushing because he was touching Ricky's lips, but then the older boy shoved his fingers away, rolling his eyes and walking away. While Harry just stood there, looking at the extremely rounded ass of the older boy. He sighed again with hearted-eyes and then walked back to his own class. He really hoped the time would go fast, 'cause he was so excited to see Ricky again. Yes, he know he's acting clingy, but he can't help it.

~

When the last bell rang and the school was finally over, Harry basically ran over to the hall in search for his pretty boy. His eyes glided around the hallway and stopped when he saw the blue-eyed one. Ricky was by his locker, changing books and Harry looked how he then walked towards the exit. He hurried over to where the boy was walking and with a last glance at Ricky's bum, he stepped next to him.

The boy didn't notice Harry's appearance at first so when the younger boy coughed, Ricky startled and tripped over his feet on to the ground. Harry's eyes went wide and he looked over to where the boy was laying on the ground. ''Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Ricky'', he crouched down by Ricky and heard him groan: ''Stop calling me Ricky.'' ''But what's your name then?'', he giggled. ''None of your business'', the boy mumbled. ''Okay, so..none of your business, I will help you up, just give me your hand'', Harry smiled with his dimples showing. Ricky groaned and took Harry's hand, only for pulling Harry down. The curly boy made a weird noise, also falling on the ground and pouted when he saw Ricky getting up and hastily walking away. He sat up and looked at the ground, hating the fact that Ricky was so beautiful.


End file.
